


Sent to A.Hotchner

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Mutual Pining, Sarcasm, Teasing, Texting, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: Hotch: I'm so sorry about last nightReid: Do you regret it?





	1. 2005-2006

December 12, 2005

  
  


**Sent to A.Hotchner @ 9:31 pm**

_ Reid: hotch? do you know how to put out a literal flaming Cup A Noodles? _

 

A.Hotchner: Reid? Do I need to call 911?

**Sent @ 9:36 pm**

 

_ Reid: nope sir. i fixed it _

**Sent @ 9:39 pm**

 

A.Hotchner: Reid, are you alright?

**Sent @ 9:40 pm**

 

_ Reid: slightly intoxication _

**Sent @ 9:42 pm**

 

_ Reid: intoxicated _

**Sent @ 9:42 pm**

 

A.Hotchner: Are you still having nightmares?

**Sent @ 9:44 pm**

 

_ Reid: sonetimrs maubr .. but you knoe in chemkstry alcolol is a solytion _

**Sent @ 9:46 pm**

 

A.Hotchner: Get some water Spencer, how much did you drink?

**Sent @ 9:47 pm**

 

_ Reid: 3 glasses of wine, i am fine hoth _

**Sent @ 9:49 pm**

 

_ Reid: hotch _

**Sent @ 9:49 pm**

 

_ Reid: dont read too much into that _

**Sent @ 9:50 pm**

 

***INCOMING CALL FROM A.HOTCHNER***

**9:52 pm**

 

***Call Ended @10:44 pm***

 

December 13, 2005

 

_ Reid: Thanks Hotch. _

**Sent @ 7:22 am**

 

A.Hotchner: Anytime Reid

**Sent @ 7:31 am**

 

December 25, 2005

 

_ Reid: Merry Christmas Sir! _

**Sent @ 9:57 am**

 

A.Hotch: Merry Christmas Spencer

**Sent @ 10:14 am**

 

January 4, 2006

 

_ Reid: We have double Homicide, JJ is calling everyone in for the briefing. _

**Sent @ 7:06 am**

 

A.Hotch: Okay, I'll be there in 20. Thank you Reid.

**Sent @ 7:08 am**

 

_ Reid: Of course sir  _

**Sent @ 7:12 am**

 

March 1, 2006

 

A.Hotch: Spencer I need you to get out of the men's restroom. I'll speak with Morgan about teasing you but you should know that none of us think differently of you.

**Sent @ 1:31 pm**

 

_ Reid: Do you know how embarrassing it is being outed to your entire team? I don’t think so. _

**Sent @ 1:34 pm**

 

A.Hotch: No, I don’t, but please just come out.

**Sent @ 1:37 pm**

 

_ Reid: Fine, I’m bisexual. _

**Sent @ 1:40 pm**

 

A.Hotch: Not what I meant but I still support you.

**Sent @ 1:41 pm**

 

_ Reid _ : :)  _ I’m coming  _

**Sent @ 1:42 pm**

 

May 14, 2006 

 

A.Hotch: Did you and your mom get home safely Reid?

**Sent @ 11:54 am**

 

_ Reid: Yes, I’m headed back to my apartment right now sir. How is Elle. _

**Sent @ 12:01 pm**

  
A.Hotch: She’ll be released soon, don’t worry. Haley insist you come over for dinner tonight, if you’re up for it.

**Sent @ 12:04 pm**

 

_ Reid: I’m up for it. _

**Sent @ 12:09 pm**

 

A.Hotch: She may be plotting on how to get you to hold Jack, just a heads up.

**Sent @ 12:11 pm**

 

_ Reid: That’s actually 100% okay. I just don’t want to be alone right now. _

**Sent @ 12:13 pm**

 

October 18, 2006

 

A.Hotch: Is Elle okay?

**Sent @ 10:32 pm**

 

_ Reid: i dont th ink so hotchh _

**Sent @ 10:41 pm**

 

A.Hotch: Are you drunk Reid?

**Sent @ 10:44 pm**

 

_ Reid: yes siir, we are _

**Sent @ 10:46 pm**

 

October 28, 2006

 

A.Hotch: Happy Birthday Spencer

**Sent @ 7:08 am**

 

_ Reid: Thanks Hotch! _

**Sent @ 7:11 am**

 

November 2, 2006

 

_ Reid: Happy Birthday! Also, did you know we’re both Scorpios? _

**Sent @ 7:59 am**

 

A.Hotch: I’m going to process whether that is fortunate for the team or not, but thank you Spencer

**Sent @ 8:16 am**


	2. 2007

 

February 12, 2007

 

A.Hotch: I hope you’re resting and feeling better. Morgan said he stopped by after work yesterday and you didn’t answer.

**Sent @ 8:05 am**

 

~~**A.Hotch: Do you want me to stop by?** ~~

**Sent @ 8:09 am**

 

_Reid: I’m okay Hotch_

**Sent @ 8:38 am**

 

February 28, 2007

 

A.Hotch: Why aren’t you answering your phone?

**Sent @ 2:07 pm**

#####  ~~A.Hotch: Please don’t be overdosing in some bathroom~~

**Sent @ 5:17 pm**

 

_Reid: Can you please come get me from Ethan’s place? I’m sorry Hotch_

**Sent @ 9:58pm**

 

A.Hotch: It’s okay. Gideon told me you went home with Ethan. I’ll call for directions.

**Sent @ 10:01 pm**

***INCOMING CALL FROM A.HOTCH***

 

***Call Ended @ 10:07 pm***

March 21, 2007

 

_Reid: Did you seriously drive toward the explosion Hotch?_

**Sent @ 11:17 pm**

 

Hotch: Reid, I don’t need a lecture from you. You’ve done the same in the past.

**Sent @ 11:43 pm**

 

October 4, 2007

 

_Reid: Gideon didn’t show up, Hotch. I know you’re suspended, but I thought you deserved to know._

**Sent @10:06 am**

 

October 31, 2007

 

_Reid: Why are you staying so late? Is Jack not trick or treating?_

**Sent @ 8:48 pm**

 

Hotch: Haley left

**Sent @ 8:52 pm**

 

_Reid: I'm sorry Hotch._

 

Hotch: Reid, you do know that you can go home and have dinner, right?

**Sent @10:07 pm**

 

_Reid: But then I couldn't bring you any :(_

**Sent @ 10:09 pm**

 

_Reid: Does your office have any forks?_

**Sent @ 10:11 pm**

 

Hotch: You can come up, I have rubber bands

**Sent @ 10:14 pm**

 

Hotch: Thanks for tonight Spencer

**Sent @ 11:32 pm**

 

_Reid: Anytime Hotch_

**Sent @ 11:37 pm**

 

December 21, 2007

 

Hotch: What are the statistics on mall Santa Clauses?

**Sent @ 12:34 pm**

 

_Reid: They're all evil._

**Sent @ 12:40 pm**

 

Hotch: No percentages?

**Sent @ 12:43 pm**

 

_Reid: No, you're just being an profiler/father right now and I've never trusted a man who dressed in large red suits._

**Sent @ 12:45 pm**

 

Hotch: You're right. He looks sketchy.

**Sent @ 12:47 pm**

 

_Reid: I take it you're enjoying the team's break despite the sketchy mall Santa._

**Sent @ 12:50 pm**

 

Hotch: Very much so, Jack fell asleep in the Santa line and I am free to shop for the team's gifts

**Sent @ 12:52 pm**

 

_Reid: A true Hallmark Christmas_

**Sent @ 12:53 pm**

 

Hotch: I'm shocked that you used that reference

**Sent @ 12:54 pm**

 

_Reid: I had a movie night with Garcia_

**Sent @ 12:55 pm**


	3. 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long .-.

January 1, 2008

 

_ Reid: I hope you're alright _

**Sent @ 7:38 am**

 

Hotch: never let me drink with dave again

**Sent @ 7:46 am**

Hotch: he’s a monster

**Sent @ 7:46 am**

 

_ Reid: Sorry Sir. I think I like you when you're drunk too much to promise that. _

**Sent @ 7:54 am**

 

Hotch: im not that bad

**Sent @ 7:56 am**

 

_ Reid: No, it was nice to have you laying in my lap explaining, in detail, your weird coin obsession though. _

**Sent @ 7:59 am**

 

Hotch: it's not that weird. im sorry it sounds like I was inappropriate 

**Sent @ 8:02 am**

 

_ Reid: Your passion for a 1980 penny is almost concerning but it's okay. You were fun for anyone sober enough to listen _

**Sent @ 8:04 am**

 

January 16, 2008

 

Hotch: i just talked with my mother 

**Sent @ 9:07 pm**

 

Hotch: she's an ass

**Sent @ 9:07 pm**

 

_ Reid: I'm coming over _

**Sent @ 9:11 pm**

 

February 27, 2008

 

_ Reid: JJ's pregnant! _

**Sent @ 3:54 pm**

 

Hotch: That's great, I'll call and congratulate her

**Sent @ 3:59 pm**

 

Hotch: Although it's odd to see you excited about a child

**Sent @ 4:01 pm**

 

_ Reid: It's JJ's and it's only a fetus at the moment.  _

**Sent @ 4:04 pm**

 

Hotch: So you're thrilled about a fetus?

**Sent @ 4:07 pm**

 

_ Reid: JJ's fetus, and Will is hugging me. I'm uncomfortable but flattered _

**Sent @ 4:10 pm**

 

**March 12, 2008**

 

**8:34 pm**

 

_ Reid: Haley just called saying you won't answer her calls, I didn’t know she had my number _

**Sent @ 8:34 pm**

 

Hotch: I signed the divorce papers. I'm not exactly in a conversational mood

**Sent @ 8:37 pm**

 

_ Reid: I'm sorry Hotch _

**Sent @ 8:38 pm**

 

_ Reid: She said Jack wanted to say goodnight to his dad.... If you're up for it _

**Sent @ 8:39 pm**

 

**9:26 pm**

 

Hotch: Jack and I talked. I'm sorry for dragging you into this.

**Sent @ 9:26 pm**

 

_ Reid: Don't be, I just want Jack and you to be okay, you’re a great dad. _

**Sent @ 9:30 pm**

 

Hotch: Thank you

**Sent @ 9:31 pm**

 

_ Reid: Goodnight, Hotch. _

**Sent @ 9:33 pm**

 

**April 20, 2008**

 

Hotch: How did the rest of your movie go?

**Sent @ 10:09 pm**

 

_ Reid: can you please come to my place? The movie didn't help _

**Sent @ 10:11 pm**

 

Hotch: On my way, I'll be there in 20

**Sent @ 10:13 pm**

 

**April 21, 2008**

 

Hotch: I'm so sorry about last night

**Sent @ 6:38 am**

 

_ Reid: Do you regret it? _

**Sent @ 6:38 am**

 

Hotch: Of course not, but with everything this past year I’m scared we weren’t thinking straight

**Sent @ 6:39 am**

 

***INCOMING CALL FROM HOTCH***

 

_ Reid: ‘I thought it would be more efficient to talk. Look Hotch, I’m sorry if you regret it and if you feel taken advantage of, but I was thinking and I’ve been thinking. ’ _

 

Hotch: ‘You always think, Reid.’

 

_ Reid: ‘Don’t try to make cheeky remarks right now. I’m trying to profess suppressed feelings that I’ve had for you for years and your deciding to make a joke? You, Aaron Hotchner, of all people.’ _

 

Hotch: ‘For years?’

 

_ Reid: ‘Hotch, after I heard that Bale had blown up six agents all I could do was pray that you weren’t one of them. No one could tell me anything and six of my colleagues had just died and I couldn’t think about anyone but you.’ _

 

Hotch: ‘I knew, after you'd been taken by,Tobias. I knew when I signed the divorce papers. God, I’m sorry Reid.’ 

 

_ Reid: ‘I can see your car outside.’ _

 

Hotch: ‘Once I got out of your bed and out the door I realized I hadn’t grabbed my shoes.. Or socks.’

 

_ Reid: ‘Wanna come back in? We could just talk, maybe go to breakfast considering we don’t have to be in till noon.’ _

 

Hotch: ‘We can do that but I would appreciate getting my shoes back before we go.’

 

***Call ended***

 

**September 30, 2008**

 

_ Reid: Are you doing okay? _

**Sent @ 5:34 pm**

 

Hotch: Yes, Spencer. The doctors cleared me and I’m okay, stop worrying

**Sent @ 5:36 pm**

 

_ Reid: Do you have Jack? _

**Sent @ 5:39 pm**

 

Hotch: Yes, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind seeing his Uncle ‘Pence”.

**Sent @ 5:40 pm**

 

_ Reid: I’ll be there within the hour, does pizza sound good? _

**Sent @ 5:41 pm**

 

Hotch: You’re perfect

**Sent @ 5:43 pm**

 

**October 1, 2008**

 

_ Reid: Interesting Fact: my boss is a liar _

**Sent @ 6:56 pm**

 

Hotch: Cute, shouldn't you be finishing your paperwork at light speed right now?

**Sent @ 6:58 pm**

 

_ Reid: Done. Shouldn’t you be driving? _

**Sent @ 7:00 pm**

 

Hotch: Stopped at a motel after five hours of meaningless road. 

**Sent @ 7:02 pm**

 

_ Reid: Next time I’ll personally check with your doctor Hotch _

**Sent @ 7:05 pm**

 

Hotch: I’m sorry

**Sent @ 7:06 pm**

 

Reid: You’re forgiven

**Sent @ 7:07 pm**

 

**November 10, 2008**

 

Hotch: Are you okay?

**Sent @ 3:09 pm**

 

_ Reid: Morgan and Rossi were in my room watching Young and Restless _

**Sent @ 3:11 pm**

 

Hotch: And that brought up deep trauma from your childhood?

**Sent @ 3:15 pm**

 

_ Reid: Almost _

**Sent @ 3:17 pm**

 

**November 11, 2008**

 

Hotch: JJ’s in labor

**Sent @ 2:03 pm**

 

_ Reid: Is she okay? Is Will with her? _

**Sent @ 2:04 pm**

 

Hotch: Will is waiting with her and she’s perfectly fine.

**Sent @ 2:07 pm**

 

_ Reid: Keep me updated _

**Sent @ 2:11 pm**

 

Hotch: I would ask for you to keep me updated on the Riley Jenkins case but I’ll just text Rossi

**Sent @ 2:13 pm**

 

_ Reid: I feel betrayed and blind sighted. I wasn’t expecting such distrust from you _

**Sent @ 2:14 pm**

 

Hotch: I’m allowed to be worried

**Sent @ 2:16 pm**

 

_ Reid: Don’t _

**Sent @ 2:19 pm**

 

**November 12, 2008**

 

_ Reid: I’m sorry _

**Sent @ 9:32 am**

 

Hotch: It’s alright Spencer.

**Sent @ 9:35 am**

 

_ Reid: Thank god because I need you to teach Henry how to like me and I already invested a lot of time into liking you _

**Sent @ 9:36 am**

 

Hotch: Jack loves you and Henry will too. The Reid-Effect does not apply to the BAU children and animals 

**Sent @ 9:40 am**

 

_ Reid: No, Clooney hates me _

**Sent @ 9:41 am**

 

Hotch: *BAU Children

**Sent @ 9:41 am**

 

_ Reid: Better _

**Sent @ 9:42 am**

 

**November 27, 2008**

 

_ Reid: You're frustrated with Agent Jordan _

**Sent @ 5:23 pm**

 

Hotch: You’re making a statement

**Sent @ 5:26 pm**

 

_ Reid: Yes _

**Sent @ 5:27 pm**

 

_ Reid: I'm heading to your room once we wrap this up. We can talk  _

**Sent @ 5:29 pm**

 

Hotch: Talk?

**Sent @ 5:30 pm**

_ Reid: Yes _

**Sent @ 5:32 pm**

 

**December 22, 2008**

 

Hotch: Haley knew

 

_ Reid: Knew? _

**Sent @ 3:48 pm**

Hotch: Yes, when I told her she was reasonably resentful but told me she’d known 

**Sent @ 3:50 pm**

 

_ Reid: I’m a homewrecker _

**Sent @3:51 pm**

 

Hotch: Spencer, you know that isn’t true

**Sent @ 3:53 pm**

 

_ Reid: I’m taking to Morgan to the airport. We should talk but not today _

**Sent @ 3:57 pm**

 

_ Reid: Love you _

**Sent @ 3:57 pm**

 

**December 23, 2008**

 

Hotch: Can we talk today

**Sent @ 1:41 pm**

 

_ Reid: I don’t know, should I be worried or rent the Titanic and buy ice cream? _

**Sent @ 1:43 pm**

 

Hotch: No, I just can’t say what I want to say over the phone

**Sent @ 1:45 pm**

 

Hotch: Please, I’ll make dinner and I have the Titanic on DVD if you’re interested

**Sent @ 1:47 pm**

 

_ Reid: You? Cooking? _

**Sent @ 1:48 pm**

 

Hotch: I’ll *order* dinner

**Sent @ 1:51 pm**

  
  


_ Reid: Is six good? _

**Sent @ 1:53 pm**

 

Hotch: See you then

**Sent @ 1:56**

 

**December 25, 2008**

 

Hotch: I regret letting you leave, I miss the statistics

**Sent @ 8:34 pm**

 

_ Reid: I miss you too but aren't you supposed to be playing nice with your ex-in laws and brother? _

**Sent @ 8:36 pm**

 

Hotch: I was until Jack fell asleep in the guest room

**Sent @ 8:39 pm**

 

Hotch: Jess, Sean and I are being responsible adults in the kitchen and enjoying many cups of spiked eggnog

**Sent @ 8:40 pm**

 

_ Reid: I wish I could save you with akward social skills, they’d all leave you alone _

**Sent @ 8:42 pm**

 

Hotch: I’ll live for another hour

**Sent @ 8:43 pm**

 

_ Reid: You haven’t checked the weather have you? _

**Sent @ 8:44 pm**

 

Hotch: …. I’m calling in SWAT

**Sent @ 8:46 pm**


End file.
